


Luckiest Cilvēks

by alee_wittg116



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff maybe?, M/M, mentioned ice skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alee_wittg116/pseuds/alee_wittg116
Summary: This story is a non-canon event about Stephane x Daisuke before the Christmas On Ice performance last year. ;)





	

“Deniss,” I called out my Latvian student, Deniss Vasiljevs. We live together at the moment at the dorm.  
“What is it?” he approached me after washing the dishes.  
“That’s the skater that I wished to collaborate again someday.” I said.  
He sat next to me and analyses the person that I refer to.

“Daisuke Takahashi!!!” he immediately recognised him.  
“That’s right.” I smiled.  
“Whoa… so you want to collaborate with him for the gala? I mean you already retired from competing.”

I knew this boy can read my mind the moment I get the flow of choreographing for him.

~~~~~~~~~

I competed with Daisuke every year throughout my career. His skating is beautiful; his form, spins, jumps, I don’t know where his flaws were at.  
I’ve interacted with him almost every time we see each other. He’s a nice, cheeky and an outgoing person. On the other hand when he’s on ice, he’s a passionate, charismatic and a talented skater.  
I am interested in Japan generally, but I am more than interested in Daisuke. Being a fellow competitor, I have more reasons to get close to him.

“Stephane, do you suggest triple salchow for this program?” Deniss asked for my opinion.  
“Based on your ability that I’ve observed, I think you should make it a quad,” I suggested. I intended to make him top 3 this year. He has a strong potential anyhow.  
“Damn, I’ll be competing with Uno and Ten this year too…”  
Knowing Deniss well, he’s delighted to be competing with world famous skaters.

We then heard a notification from my laptop. Deniss went over to see.  
“Stephane! Assignments coming in!!” Deniss called me.  
I rushed to him. “Let’s see where you go… Russia and… Japan…!” I observed where Deniss’ name is located.  
“Japan!!” he chanted. “Oh my God, Stephane, we’re going to Japan!”  
“Good for you!” I ruffled his hair.  
“Eh, Stephane… Your name is listed… ‘Collaboration with- Daisuke Takahashi’…” he mumbled.  
I took over the laptop to see.

It’s real. It’s really legit.  
A notification then got in. It was from Daisuke.

@/d1sk_t: Stephane! We get to show that our skills combined can be seen beautiful by the world!! 

I was more than delighted to see his text coming in.

@/slambiel: I look forward with our collaboration for the gala.

@/d1sk_t: It’s been a while anyways. We’re getting older. Hahah

@/d1sk_t: How’s your student doing?

@/slambiel: He got so excited that he’s going to Japan this year. NHK cup is always interesting.

@/d1sk_t: He will compete with Uno, Ten and Chen for sure this year. He’s around that line, right?

@/slambiel: You got that right. Anyways, when do you suggest meeting up to plan our skating collaboration?

@/d1sk_t: Since you’re choreographing for your student too, we should just plan through Skype first? Then when you plan to practice, we can meet up in Japan?

@/slambiel: I’m honoured to!

@/d1sk_t: I’ll see you soon then! Don’t forget to notify me!

@/slambiel: I will! Bye!!!

Honestly speaking, my heart is not ready to have chats with Daisuke.  
“Stephane, you’re red,” Deniss mentioned.

“You’re seeing things…”

~~~~~~~~~

Deniss and I flew to Japan the next two weeks after I contacted Daisuke. Deniss is very thrilled to go to Japan; he has been planning things on what to buy during our trip to Japan. He didn’t even sleep in the plane.

Without us being recognised with our disguises, we managed to get out of the airport to the parking lot.  
“Stephane!” I heard my name being called. I turn around and saw a man in disguise too. “It’s me, Daisuke!” he rushed to us.  
“Daisuke!” I lowered my disguise mask. Daisuke and I hugged, it’s been a while since we last saw each other.

Deniss was smiling. I pulled away from the hug. “Deniss, meet Daisuke,” I introduced Deniss to Daisuke.  
“I’m very honoured to meet you!” Deniss shook Daisuke’s hands eagerly.  
“Did Stephane teach you well?” Daisuke jokingly asked.  
“Don’t ask Deniss like I don’t teach him at all, Daisuke?”

\---------

No man, no madness  
though their sad power may prevail  
can possess, conquer my country’s heart  
they’ll rise to fail

She is eternal  
born before nation’s lines were drawn  
where no flags flew, where no armies stood  
my land was born

And you ask me why I love her  
through war, death and despair  
she is the constant to we whom don’t care

And you wonder will I leave her  
but how?

I cross over borders but I’m still there now

How can I leave her?  
Where would I start?  
Let man’s petty nations tear themselves apart  
my land’s only borders lie around my heart

\---------

I listened to the song Daisuke suggested for our collaboration performance.  
“It’s very nice! Where did you find this song?” I asked.  
“I literally listen to it at this gala too, but I don’t remember what kind of gala… You get the idea there.” Daisuke explained it to me with his cute Japanese accent.

“So Stephane, do you have any song suggestion for us?” he asked me.  
I wondered for a bit, “Maybe,” I search for the song I’ve downloaded in my playlist and let Daisuke listen to it.

\---------

Sento una voce che piange lontano  
Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?

Orsù finisca presto questo calice di vino  
e inizio a prepararmi  
Adesso fa’ silenzio

Stammi vicino, non te ne andare  
Ho paura di perderti

Le tue mani, le tue gambe,  
Le mie mani, le mie gambe,  
e i battiti del cuore  
si fondono tra loro

Partiamo insieme

Ora sono pronto

\---------

Daisuke seems immersed to the song. “What language is this?” he asked, curiously.  
“It’s Italian,” I’ve analysed the song’s language and sort of recognised some of the words.  
“Isn’t it fun to be multi-bilingual, Stephane.” he said while looking at the ceiling.  
“Are you asking me if it’s fun?” I asked him back because I’m not sure if that’s a question or a statement.

He flinched, I caught him off guard.  
“I actually wanted to praised you but I have no idea how to.” Daisuke awkwardly explained to me while scratching the back of his neck.  
Is he usually this cute???

~~~~~~~~~

‘I will try my best to make the greatest collaboration ever with Daisuke!’ is what registers in my head for the past hour after discussing with Daisuke.

“Stephane, you’re gonna spill that coffee if you keep spacing out while pouring it,” Deniss mentioned.  
The coffee is 99% full in the cup. “Oh my-” I cleaned the counter immediately.  
As I wipe the counter, “Did Daisuke said anything to that makes you like that or what?”

Ah yes, Deniss. He wants to praise me for being multi-bilingual and I’m very proud of that.  
“We should have a take-out or something, Stephane. I’m so hungry.” Deniss said while making a circular motion on his stomach.  
“We didn’t eat much just now, eh?” I spoke out my thoughts.  
“How about by asking Daisuke-san then?” I saw him smirking. 

I would declare Deniss as my son one day. He truly understands me.

I smiled. “That might be a great idea though,” I took out my phone and sent him a text. Coincidentally, he’s online.

@Stephane: Hey Daisuke! Are you free tonight?

@Daisuke: Hey Stephane! Pretty much, other than thinking for our performance that is. Why?

@Stephane: Deniss suggested that we should grab a bite together.

@Daisuke: The two of us?

I swear, I nearly lost my thoughts.

@Stephane: Nonono… hahah He meant the 3 of us.

@Daisuke: Oooooohh okay sure!! I’ll get you guys at the hotel at 8pm 

@Stephane: See you!!!

~~~~~~~~~

I look forward to see him again and I really wanted to make sure our relationship develop soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty ending but oh well.


End file.
